


Adrenaline

by Peytonio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: #StanMondu, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, crossover ship, two horny old men being horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peytonio/pseuds/Peytonio
Summary: High off the adrenaline of a bar fight, Merle blows Yondu in an alleyway. That’s it. Based off a crackship with my friend that I literally adore





	Adrenaline

It was these types of nights you enjoyed most. People quickly rising from their seats, sounds of drinks and tables falling to the floor as punches were thrown through the air with each intake of breath. It was this type of night that got your adrenaline pumping, and you were sure it got Yondu’s pumping as well.    
  
You could say Yondu is exactly like you, and that he enjoyed bar fights as much as you yourself did. You’d call yourself a liar if you didn’t enjoy seeing Yondu beat people down, watching the grin crack upon his face as people fell to the ground. And you could definitely feel the stare of red hues as you grinned, reveling in the sound of bodies hitting the floor. It was his staring that only made you continue, and while you were clueless as to why, your attention was more focused on those still standing.    
  
Which is why you hadn’t realized you were dragged outside until the wet drops of rain hit your face. Your short hair stuck to your face, liquid crimson brushing against your lips as it spilt from your nose. Yondu’s hand firmly grasped your wrist, speaking of what’s occurring indoors with a lighthearted tone.    
  
“Ain’t tha’ right, Dixon?”   
  
He was speaking to you the entire time. You’d been so engulfed in the high of adrenaline that you completely blocked out Yondu’s words. “Yeah, man. Th’fact tha’ it’s still goin’ on is amazin’.” You laugh yourself, feeling the hold on your wrist removed as your hand slowly returns to your side. But not before brushing up against something..hard.    
  
Nothing but the sound of rain hitting the floor as your gaze moves downward, knowing the answer to your inquiry before even asking. There below, was the outline of Yondu’s erection within the confines of his pants, noticeable to you even within the darkness of the alley. You could feel Yondu’s smirk on you. “Hey, my eyes are up here, Dixon.” He laughs to himself, watching intently as your gaze remained fixated on his crotch.    
  
Perhaps it’d been the adrenaline controlling you, but soon your hands connected with his hips, and then Yondu was nearly slammed against the bricked wall nearby. Yondu opened his mouth to speak, but you silenced him almost immediately, furiously kissing him as rain hit both your bodies. Yondu’s hands moved to your soaking hair, fingers gripping tightly onto it, making you moan into his mouth. You press against him, feeling his erection against your own, slowly growing one; and that only pushed you further, grinding onto him in slow, smooth motions.    
  
You inevitably pull back, breathing hard against Yondu’s lips as you attempt to collect your thoughts. “We’re gon’ catch’a cold f’we fuck out here.” His remark makes you smirk. “Y’think ah give a fuck f’we do, Udonta.” You can hear him laughing, but you’re more focused on his hands resting against your shoulders, gently pushing you down to your knees. Your knees are even colder, frowning up at Yondu’s smirk. Asshole.    
  
“Now y’see.. Champ here s’a little cold. So ah was thinkin’ y’could do ‘im a favor n’warm him up. How’s tha’ sound?”    
  
You’re red. Crimson in the face as Yondu undoes the belt to his pants, soon pooling at his feet, revealing his erection within his underwear. “C’mon, don’t be shy, now.” Even more red is added to your face, as your hands shakily grasp the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down to reveal his cock. You’d never seen it up close before, and now upon staring at it, you realize you couldn’t stop staring at it, pointing out every little detail almost subconsciously.    
  
You find yourself hesitating, but slowly returning your hands Yondu’s hips, and opening your mouth slightly, taking just the tip of his cock into your mouth. Yondu groans, hands immediately tighten on his hair, unashamed of how loud he’s being as you move further down, eyes shut tightly as you yourself moan against his dick.    
  
It was foreign, but you manage to fit Yondu in your mouth, and before long your slowly moving upward, blushing furiously as you quickly shoot back down. The hands. Yondu is still gripping your hair, moaning loudly as you bob your head.    
  
You slowly get into a rhythm, bobbing your head up and down at fast pace, the occasional buck of Yondu’s hips causing you to choke, which only made it more erotic. Precum spills from the tip of his cock, its salty taste remaining in your mouth even after swallowing. “Fuck.. Go faster, Dixon. M’gonna cum soon.”   
  
And faster you go. Your bobbing quickens, taking in more and more as you continue moaning against his cock. Yondu’s moans got louder and louder, unashamed of how loud he was being. You can’t tell that he’s close, but amidst your feverish action is your head pulled back. Ah. You’d been so busy you hadn’t realized the rain stopped.    
  
“Th’hell are you doin-“   
  
One final moan from Yondu before he came. Eyes wide for a moment, before immediately shutting them as a sticky substance covers your face. You’re even redder than you were initially, feeling Yondu smirk at your cum covered face.    
  
“Hm..not bad. Y’look a little better than y’usually do. Still ugly though.”    
  
You glare at him, getting to your feet and attempting to remove it. You were suddenly stopped by Yondu, hand grasping your wrist again as he leans in close. “F’you remove it I won’t fuck you fer a week.” You glare even more, shoving him off as you storm off. “Fuck off! I’m goddamn removing it the moment you look away, asshole.”    
  
Yondu’s laughter echoes through the alleyway as the two of you return to your apartment.


End file.
